Xenos
While 'xenos' may refer to absolutely any of the many alien species that occupy the worlds of the galaxy, the official category of Xenos refers to those relatively few species that exhibit sapience - a level of intellect roughly on-par with humanity. Sapient Xenos and the Imperium Across the hundreds of billions of stars in the galaxy are countless species of creatures. Humanity may be one of the most widely spread, but other species ranging from humble insects to towering monsters inhabit the stars. The vast majority of these species are non-sapient life forms such as the cattle Grox, the terran Horse, and the mystical Gyrinx. No more than bestial animals, these creatures cover an enormous spectrum in all characteristics and while those that post an inherent threat to life are often hunted and even eradicated by the Imperium (or other local civilisation), many are simply ignored or utilised for their many potential uses. There is no overarching policy on non-sapient species in the Imperium. Those that post extreme danger may be classified as to-be-eradicated, but this is often decided on a more local level such as by individual planetary governors. Sapient species other than humanity - known as Xenos - are however subject to quite different rules. Considered an abhorence by the Imperial Cult, Aliens that would dare challenge the intellectual dominance of mankind are threats that - officially - are to be shunned and destroyed at every opportunity. Many Xenos, such as the savage Orks and Rak'Gol, fully justify the Imperium's stance. But while many species are indeed openly hostile to human life this is far from a constant. Non-hostile aliens like the mercantile Styrix or aquatic Engorian are easily capable of interacting with humans on a non-combat basis. However the Imperium's official stance is absolute and consorting with Xenos is considered a capital crime. Too many time's in humanity's history have erstwhile allies turned on them, too many times have savage monsters from beyond the stars predated on humanity without mercy. Over 15,000 years of suffering at the hands of Xenos has seared into the Imperium a deep loathing of all inhuman sapients. Many peaceful xenos species have been wiped out by the rampaging Imperium without a second thought, giving humanity a feared & despised reputation across the stars that serves to foster hostility in species that may not have been otherwise. On the other hand, more level-headed commanders prefer to simply ignore any non-hostile xenos provided they post no real threat. While such an attitude is technically at-odds with official dogma, the Imperium in most regions just cannot afford to wage genocidal campaigns on every sapient species they come across. 'Interactions between Humans and Xenos' Ignoring Xenos is one thing. Actively interacting with them is quite another. For the teeming masses of Imperial humanity treating a sapient Xenos with anything less than violence & hatred is unthinkable, and a terrible crime. However like most things in the Imperium there are many exceptions. On desolate frontiers, far from Imperial strength, Imperials are known to strike bargains of necessity with local alients. Powerful figures, such as Inquisitors and Rogue Traders, are permitted to interact with Xenos as they see fit - for all is ultimately for the gain of the Imperium and these people wield enough power to make prosecuting them far too difficult. Meanwhile non-Imperial humans have their own rules, and many intermingle with Xenos to an extremely heretical degree. The world of Haven for example has many sapient Xenos inhabitants who cohabit and intermingle with the local human population, and only the most intolerable such as Rak'gol are treated with hostility. Chaos-alligned humans have been known to interact positively with chaos-alligned xenos and there is nothing to suggest that the powers of chaos have any anti-Xenos rules, however the inherently violent and competitive nature of Chaos means they often treat each other with hatred and disdain regardless. Despite all this possible variance, the treatment of Xenos by humanity is heavily affected by the species in question. While the galaxy is home to countless species of Xenos, some of the more significant are listed below. Galactic-scale Xenos These Xenos can be found across large swathes of space beyond single planets, Sectors or even Demi-Segmentums. Some are enormous powers that control entire empires within the galaxy, while others are simply disparate and scattered across vast regions of space. But no matter their origins, the xenos listed here could theoretically be found in almost any corner of the galaxy. 'Aeldari / Eldar ' Once the reigning species of the galaxy, the Eldar are an enigmatic and remarkably humanoid species that suffered an empire-shattering psychic cataclysm that brought on the Age of Strife. Physically lithe and tall, with preternatural agility and perception, even unarmed an Eldar is a dangerous creature. However the Eldar utilise miraculously advanced technology far in advance of all but the most treasured relics of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Because of their psychic origins and vulnerability, all Eldar despise anything warp-borne and use the strange Webway to traverse the galaxy rather than the warp. Now fractured across the galaxy and few in number, the Eldar's interactions with humanity vary wildly across the Galaxy. To complicate matters, the various subfactions of Eldar are poorly understood in most of the Imperium and - in many cases - unknown at all. Because of this, humans that feel the sting of Commorrite and/or Corsair attacks will often react with overt hostility towards any Eldar, further complicating matters. 'Orks' Another major species that has existed for eternity and cover most of the galaxy. Orks are greenskinned ape-like creatures that love nothing more than violence and conquest, thus making them inimicable to human life of all kinds. Even non-Imperial humans despise orks, and orknoids themselves are far too belligerant and disorganised to even find a place amongst the ranks of Chaos. However while few and far between, some orks are capable of interacting on a level beyond hostility. Orks have been known in the past to work as mercenaries or manipulated servants, but only the most unscrupulous or beneficial deals are able to persuade either side to actually agree to such a thing. 'Kroot' A very common and far-reaching species dotted across the galaxy, Kroot are vaguely humanoids with both reptilian and avian physiology, including a large beak-like underbit mouth and pinion feathers on the head, along with digitigrade leg joints, claws and rough leathery pale brown skin (though hues can vary). Natural hunters, Kroot are agile and perceptive, and excel in natural environments like forests. Standing a little shorter than humans on average, Kroot are ferocious in close quarters and have their own primitive ranged weapons such as Kroot rifles. They are of human intelligence and while naturally suspicious, are easily capable of reasoning and dealing with others. Kroot are very common mercenaries in fact, and some radical Inquisitors recruit them for their tracking skills. Kroot usually live in vast nomadic Warspheres, massive spherical starships that each house hundreds of thousands of Kroot which may be split into hundreds of tribes. Warspheres move from planet to planet, harvesting wildlife and trading with locals before moving on. 'Genestealers' This extremely dangerous reptilian species can be found across the galaxy lurking amongst unsuspecting races of all kinds. Genestealers - as their name suggests - infiltrate existing civilisations and usurp from within by using stolen genetic materials from their host society to spawn infiltrators that look more like the species they are infiltrating. Pureblood Genestealers are extremely alien and are incredibly dangerous with adamantium-hard claws, multuple limbs, extreme skills of stealth & acrobatics and near-preternatural senses. These hyper-lethal predators infiltrate bilgest, slums and sewers of other civilisations and stalk the shadows to find their prey, implanting them with genestealer DNA that will result in them spawning the first generation of mixed-DNA genestealer hybrids that can begin to form a full infiltration cell known as a Genestealer Cult. Genestealers Cults are strange pseudo-religious organisations that tend to worship deformed genestealer-esque versions of the host race's gods, and many seem to believe in some kind of inevitable 'arrival' of their god/s that will see them ascend to a heavenly state of being. As a Genestealer cult expands and infiltrates further with successive generations of hybrid (each one looking less like pureblood genestealers and more like the host race), they grow more powerful and organised, taking on the form of a fully coherent faction rather than a handful of mindless predators. The fourth generation of mixed-DNA Genestealers are almost indistuinguishable from their host race, and can infiltrate almost all levels of society like a cancer. It is usually at this point that the Cult makes their move and acts offensively, as the fifth generation reverts to the hyper-lethal pureblood genestealers that give the Cult devastating offensive potential. The Cult will take to the field using any native war machines they can claim or convert, alongside ranks of slavering pureblood genestealers, and rise up to overwhelm and overtake their host society in a storm of blood. Naturally Genestealer Cult infestations are extremely dangerous yet frustratingly difficult to detect. They are utterly sinister and self-serving to a fanatical degree, precluding any chance of negotiation. While they most often infest clamoured human environments such as shadowy underhives and dank ship bilges, they have been found infiltrating a massive variety of civilisations including Kroots, Xo'nad, and even Eldar. Ironically the poorly organised Orks - while semeingly vulnerable to such infiltration - are largely immune to Genestealer infestations as they can instinctively tell that hybrids are wrong and 'un-orky', and violently kill them very quickly. Genestealer Cults are the most typical form of Genestealers encountered and are a major point of focus for the Ordo Xenos of the Inquisition. However a far more lethal form of infestation are those that can be found upon ancient space hulks and voidbound derelicts. It is unknown how pureblood genestealers found their way into these places but in these dark, dead bilges they form great nests. Without a host society to infiltrate and thus no need for hybrids, these genestealers reproduce using a far less subtle method that typically involves capturing prey (which could be almost any living creature unfortunate enough to cross their path) and implanting them directly with a pureblood genestealer embryo. After a gestation period this genestealer will tear itself free from the captured prey and join the nest. Over many decades such genestealer nests can grow in size to hundreds if not thousands, and while most will hibernate there will always be a few stalking the corridors for fresh prey. Additionally - that baffles xenologisticians and Inquisition personnel - Genestealers seem to be unaffected by a space hulks' long periods in the roiling warp, seemingly immune to corruption. 'Tarellians' Another species that can be found across large swathes of the galaxy. Tarellians are hulking bipedal reptilians standing slightly taller than a man, but much broader and bulkier. They have hunched shoulders and a long lizard-like head, and are covered in smooth, dry, leathery scales. Their legs are thick and digitigrade while their arms and muscular and end with prehensile fingered hands. Tarellians are also of roughly humanoid intelligence though are noted as a little dull when it comes to social subtleties, and they are also generally peaceable and rarely seek conflict for conflict's sake. They live on a number of worlds and nomadic ships scattered across the cosmos, formed by Tarellian refugees when their clustered homeworlds were annihiliated by the Imperium during the Great Crusade. As a spacefaring race a few of these worlds are able to construct Tarellian Corvettes, small starships known for their speed & short range firepower. Tarellians are physically powerful creatures though, and so many find work as interstellar mercenaries for various individuals including unscrupulous Imperials. On non-Imperial worlds they can also often be found employed as guards, doormen, and other muscle. 'Sslyth' A large serpentine race that dwells within the webway. Sslyth resemble large snakes with bodies as broad as a human's, but instead of a solitary head they have a large torso with four arms, and a serpentine/lizard like head. Strong, swift, and able to wield multiple weapons at once, Sslyth are formidable warriors and can often be found as mercenaries, most typically in the service of Dark Eldar Kabals. While they have few moral scruples and fight for payment, Sslyth are not inherently violent and can be reasoned with. Though one must be careful not to offend as the carnivorous Sslyth can swallow an entire human whole. Their society is little understood, and most encounters with Sslyth across the galaxy see them raiding alongside Dark Eldar, but 'friendly' Sslyth are not unheard of. 'Q'Orl' An insectoid race that controls a substantial empire in Segmentum Pacificus, known as the Q'Orl Swarmhood. These intelligent aliens live brief yet industrious lives and their society is obsessed with expansion & domination to a degree that eclipses even the Imperium. Consisting of multiple breeds all spawned from a single Queen, such as warrior breeds, flyers, and worker breeds, ensuring the Q'Orl is a diverse species able to tackle nearly any challenge. They have an extremely high degree of cybernetic implantation such as extra limbs & technology interface capabilities, enhancing their resilience and potency in many unexpected and esoteric ways. Perhaps the foulest breed encountered thus far is the Q'Orl Mind Grub, a small larval creature that - when allowed to burrow into a victim's brain - can take rudimentary control of their mind and body. Q'Orl technology is advanced to the point of spacefaring vessels that are heavily armed and well-equipped, but they have not been able to develop warp travel technology thus limiting their expansion. However in recent centuries they have been observed bolting Imperial ship components to their own vessels as well as capturing Navigators & implanting them with Mind Grubs, raising fears that the Q'Orl may soon be warp capable. 'Slaugth' A dangerous and seldom-seen species mostly encountered near the Halo Zone in Segmentum Obscurus. Slaugth are foul creatures formed of a writhing humanoid body of mucous-covered maggot-like worms that give them astounding resilience and allows them to shape their bodies to a high degree, and a cloaked Slaugth can pass for human at a distance. Slaugth are natural infiltrators and extremely hostile towards other life. Their origins and society are largely unknown but they are intelligent, sapient creatures with a ravenous hunger for flesh of all kinds, particularly that of other sapients. They are ferocious creatures in personal combat, capable of shrugging of massive damage and healing themselves from the most grievous of wounds, and are possessed of tremendous strength along with powerful and strange biomechanical weaponry. Their unique technology almost seems warp-spawned to the layman but is in fact an utterly alien fusion of the mechanical and biological, and is capable of inflicting tremendous damage to living beings that makes their flesh necrotise and decay instantly. They have also been found commanding strange, angular black voidcraft armed with potent necrosis rays are are nearly undetecable - though fortunately are slow-moving. Despite this however the real danger posed by Slaugth is their unexpectedly good skills of infiltration and manipulation, where they use their remarkably advanced technology (eclipsing perhaps even that of the Eldar) to manipulate and/or bribe weak humans in positions of authority. One-by-one the Slaugth take over human organisations at the highest levels before using their authority to engineer events that will throw the local society into disarray and make them easy pickings for a mass Slaugth feeding. 'Rak'gol' A race of cybernetic, irradiated, multi-limbed Xenos reavers that ply the stars in brutish vessels and lay waste to anything they come across. Hailing from unknown stars and savage beyond reason, yet capable of spacefaring technology, the Rak'gol are even more murderous than orks and subject to the Imperium-wide kill-on-sight decree of Xenos Horibilis. They are a dozen feet long with eight limbs, pallid grey skin, and featureless round heads with razor-sharp maws, and utilise brutal and cruel weapons such as razor throwers and rad-cannons in combat. Rak'gol are dangerous and vicious fighters and sport crude cybernetics that add to their lethality. Mostly found near the Halo Zone of Segmentum Obscurus, Rak'gol have been known to venture further coreward on occasion. Rak'gol ships are as crude and savage as their masters. Running on poorly shielded high output cores, they mount powerful front-facing weapons and can spell a nightmarish end for entire convoys of Chartist vessels. Species native to Sector Deus While humanity, Aeldari, and the other species described above are found across the breadth of the entire galaxy, most species exist in far more localised enclaves, often consisting of just their single homeworld. But even a Subsector-spanning empire would not allow a species to be considered a truly major player on the Galactic scale. Sector Deus is host to many of the Galaxy-spanning Xenos species. Orks are rife on several worlds, while the Eldar Craftworld of Wuxide is also within the Sector's boundaries. There are thought to be a small number of Kroot Warspheres within Sector Deus' space and the Tarellians are thought to inhabit the world of Blestria in Subsector Aeternus. Meanwhile the non-Imperial world of Haven is known to play host to many species including Eldar, Kroot, Tarellians, and more, these aliens congregating on this massive free hub world. From here many of them offer services such as trade and mercenary work, tapping into the vast market of Chartists, Rogue Traders, and other humans willing to flaut Imperial laws. Similar independant realms like Tartarus, Caseblanco, and Tortuga can also have a significant Xenos presence. As a frontier Sector, Sector Deus is also home to quite a few local Xenos species that have not been exterminated or scattered, as the Imperium in the region has much more pressing concerns. Some of the Xenos species native to Sector Deus are listed here: 'Xo'nad' An alien race that once controlled a large empire in Segmentum Obscurus that included a large chunk of Sector Deus. They were eventually driven back to their homeworlds in the inter-sector void but many have been strewn across the stars since. Physically formidable and intelligence, Xo'nad are heavily persecuted by both the Imperium & Styrian Triarchy, though can be found in small numbers on worlds like Haven where they can find work as labourers, mercenaries, and many other professions. 'Cygnoid Coalition' A hostile Xenos alliance located beyond the Halo Zone consisting of four distinct species known as Nubara, Charonites, Aphibulans, and the psychic Pathosans. The Cygnoid Coalition as a whole is extremely hostile and unreceptive to any attempts to negotiate or reason with them. Individually, when free from the influence of their coalition, some members can be dealt with without hostilities. Nubara are intelligent creatures of reason & logic, receptive to trade and negotiation. Meanwhile savage Charonites respect strength and will follow those they deem worthy in exchange for fair payment. 'Kruk' The leading species of the Kruk Alliance on the spinward edge of Subsector Meridian, these hulking reptilians hold the Imperium in disdain and the Kruk Alliance is currently at war with the Imperium on an ongoing basis. However at present the Kruk Alliance is holding position and awaiting their next change to expand. Kruk are willing to deal with non-Imperial humans to reach their goals, however they will almost always insist on being the dominant partner in any agreement. 'Canids' As a part of the Kruk Alliance, this race of canine humanoids is at war with the Imperium. While Canids are of a violent disposition and pack mentality, they are not beyond reason, and provided they are not overruled by their Kruk superiors they have been known to ally with humans in exchange for payments and benefits. 'Tsai' Primitive serpentines endemic to San Larion and thought to be related to the Sslyth. Tsai have human level intellect but primitive technology, and are at ongoing war with the human settlers of their world. 'Engorians' Aquatic humanoids native to the world of Engor XI. Engorians stand an average of 8 feet tall and powerfully muscled, with shark-like skin and large, webbed feet and a number of fins across their bodies. As such they are peerless swimmers and dangerous melee warriors. However while they have human-grade intellect their are still primitive in development, lacking advanced technology. Thus they post little threat to the Imperium and - coupled with the difficulties associated with extinguishing an ocean world - are mostly left alone. Engorians are capable of breathing air as well as water, and occassionally interact with the humans of Engor IX. Their skills can also see them employed by Imperials or other humans who have need for their talents in water, or simply their formidable close combat prowess. 'Mollroaches' A humanoid insectoid species whose homeworld is somewhere around Sector Deus. Exceptionally humanoid in shape and stature, Mollroaches can pass for human beneath a coak but closer inspection will reveal the dull chitin that is their hairless skin and the black eyes that lie in their sockets. Lithe and slender of limb, Mollroaches are agile & acrobatic and their joints are capable of movements that would be impossible for a human. While they prefer stealth, Mollroaches have small claws and are capable of sprouting a pair of deadly stingers from the back of the thorax that can punch straight through flesh. Nevertheless they are physically fragile, and rely on their agility to protect them from harm. Mollroach society is poorly understood but they are of humanoid intelligence, and while their homeworld lacks interstellar technology many have found their way into Sector Deus on tramp traders and non-Imperial craft, spawning native populations as they travelled. On an interstellar level they are considered a non-threat and humans and even some Imperials have been known to use them for their talents of stealth, but on an individual basis a Mollroach can vary from friendly to murderous depending on which one is talked to. Most Mollroaches in Sector Deus can be found on Haven or as victims in the illegal slaving industry, where xenos slaves can fetch high prices. 'Treekin' Also known as Barkskins, Forest Wardens, Dryads, and a number of other terms, these are a range of semi-sapient Xenos that dwell amongst plantlife and bear an enormous resemblence to their environment. Some believe they may in fact be abhumans, but their official classification is Xenos Minoris. Found in the forests of Viridia and Ourona for certain, and rumoured to be on other worlds in the Sector as well, Treekin are extremely wary & elusive. They take a variety of forms from rough bark-skinned tree-type bipeds to leafy green humanoids with moss-like skin and leaves & vines for hair, and change with the seasons like the forest around them. The only exception to their wary behaviour is if their habitat is threatened, in which case they attack viciously with various poisoned herbs and darts. Because of their insular behavious, loosely defined Xenoism, and broader questions on the validity of their sapience, Treekin are generally avoided or considered myths. However some callous individuals have been known to hunt them for sport. 'Kargashi' A race of humanoid mammals of human intellect, whose mysterious homeworld of Kargas exists somewhere within the massive gravimetric shadow of a large black hole between the Core Worlds and Subsector Cryptus. Kargashi populations have spread into the surrounding stars through chartist vessels that found themselves thrown into Kargas' system, but any attempts to map its location were impossible due to the gravitic interference. Similar to humans in general frame, the Kargashi has several key attributes that distance them from humanity. The first is an additional pair of arms, along with a powerful musculature and slightly thicker bronze-coloured skin. Kargashi stand roughly a full head taller than humans and have harsher, more angular facial features and sharpened teeth. They are capable of dislocating their jaws much like a serpent and their spines are extremely flexible, allowing them to alternate using their middle set of limbs as arms or legs (the former typically, but the latter for moving quickly). Kargashi also have a habit for covering themselves in ritualistic scars and tattoos, the meaning of which is poorly understood. They also have small bony spurs around joints such as the elbows, heels and on their skulls, giving them an atogether more savage appearence. Kargashi are an aggressive & confrontational species who enjoy moderate violence, but overall have no inherent desire for total war & destruction. They are open to reason and conversation and once their trust is earned they can be exceptionally welcoming. They are naturally excellent warriors and can use multiple weapons at once, encouraging many to do mercenary work. Others can instead often be found as bodyguards for the powerful few who can get away with it or as combatants in fighting pits (including illegal ones in Imperial territory). Due to their frame, a properly covered Kargashi can pass for a tall human, which has led to some unscrupulous Imperials using them for their skills. Aside from their homeworld, Kargashi can mostly be found on Haven and Tortuga, putting their combat prowess to use as enforcers and pit fighters. However in the dank bilges of Imperial underhives and space stations some can be found battling in fight pits or toiling in slave mines, and are often described as 'mutants' to any prying eyes. 'Duhl' Hailing from an extremely volcanic world nestled somewhere between Subsector Meridian and Subsector Tyranus, the Duhl are a race of bipedal mammals notorious for their blood red skin & long, curved horns. Their feet and hands end with arciulate digits and small claws, and they are tough & muscular creatures that can run at high speeds and average six feet in height (not including horns). However their distinctly daemonic appearence often sees them mistaken as creatures of the warp and many Duhl have been killed on sight by humans and other Xenos without hestitation. Originally taken off-world by independents seeking to use the Duhl's natural heat resistance help their volcanic mining efforts on other worlds, the Duhl quickly learned to hide & avoid other sapients despite their own toughness. For wherever fear of the warp resisded, the Duhl would be victimised and brutalised on sight. In fact Duhl are intelligent mammals and generally averse to violence, they despise the denizens of the warp just as much as most species and if approached without hostility can be perfectly amicable individuals. The realities of the galaxy however encourage them to hide and run instead, as innumerable of Duhl have been lynched, killed, and slaughtered wholesale even on non-Imperial worlds like Haven due to their daemonic resemblance. 'Infesters' A foul parasitic race of unknown origins, first sighted in 488.M40 aboard a Space Hulk. Infesters are small rat-sized larvae with spines and teeth that allow them to burrow into other creatures - including fresh corpses - and enslave their nervous systems. When controlling a fresh corpse the Infester has almost immediate control, though its actions will be clumsy and unable to replicate the fluidity of the creature's original motions. When infesting a creature that is already alive the Infester must contend with the creature's own will as they fight for control of the nervous system, and a typical human usually has perhaps a few hours for the Infester to be surgically removed before it will dominate their mind and effectively kill them before enslaving their body. Because they are vulnerable during this period, Infester almost always prefer to kill their victims first before infesting them. Infesters are also incapable of surviving more than a few hours without a host. Once in control the Infesters pump their flesh puppets with mutagenic toxins that decay, mutate, and transform their victims into grotesque abominations more receptive to their nervous inputs. Some of these abominations reproduce new Infester larvae, while others are used to kill victims to provide more corpses for their larvae to inhabit. While bestial and savage alone, Infesters in larger numbers exhibit a hive mind intelligence that is capable of piloting starships - albeit poorly - and clumsily utilising weapons such as firearms. As such most Infester sightings in Sector Deus, which are mercifully few and far between, are of decayed ships lurching through space in search of prey. The sapience of the Infesters was in question for many centuries until 071.M41 when a Infester ship and the chartist vessel it was pursuing were beset by Chaos Reavers in Subsector Tyranus. The Infester ship immediately changed course to assault the reavers with a near-suicidal ferocity, and as the chartist vessel escaped it received a single text-only message from the Infester vessel that read: "Only one Devourer shall own these stars.". 'Vassharr' The Vassharr are strange & timid intelligent aliens that can be found across Sector Deus in bilges, slums, underhives & more, even within Imperial territory. Often solitary or living in small gangs, they are short & weak compared to a human but are natural mimics and incredibly easy to overlook in crowds. They are also unexpectedly swift on their feet and capable of impressive feats of contortionism to escape pursuers through narrow spaces. Physically they are small humanoids with light stony grey skin that average 3-4 feet tall, and often wear hoods & cloaks to disguise themselves. While Vassharr are afraid of violence and avoid it as much as possible, they are excellent spies, sneak thieves, and pickpockets, earning them an unenviable reputation that sees them treated with suspicion everywhere. However their light fingered talents and natural inconspicuousness mean they can be of great use to some. The origins of the Vassharr are unknown, but they are widespread among the Sector's bilges and are recorded as existing even thousands of years ago. This has led most xeno-scholars to believe the Vassharr were spread across Sector Deus before the Great Crusade or even the Age of Strife, and have lain low amongst humanity ever since. 'Gescians' A highly bestial xeno race hailing from the world of Gesc, located somewhere in the intersector void spinward of Sector Deus. Quadrupedal, with flat heads and prehensile feelers used for manipulation, the Gescians are made of rigid bony flesh and are usually a light bluish colour, though this can vary. Physically they are fast runners but a little awkward at finer manoeuvring, and tough against damage but quite weak at exerting force. However they accommodate with technology and are rarely seen outside of formidable battle armour, and are equipped with a variety of laser weapons mounted on their flanks and aimed with their feelers. Gescians are a starfaring race that have only recently made themselves known to the galaxy in the last few centuries. Only a handful of their ships have been spotted on the friges of Sector Deus and a few neighbouring Sectors, and thus far have only been involved in one void engagement where warning shots were exchanged with an Imperial Navy Frigate before the Gescian ship left. Their ships encountered thus far are frigate-sized, using missile batteries as weapons. Personal encounters have been on frontier worlds, where human explorative parties run into Gescians seemingly also exploring. While most of these encounters ended in violence, the Gescians did not seem enthusiastic for it. Category:Xenos